


Homecoming

by LadyOneiroi



Category: Rumble Fish - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Actual creep Motorcycle Boy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOneiroi/pseuds/LadyOneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a week without The Motorcycle Boy hanging around, Rusty-James starts getting irritated with the actions of others. It all changes when an unexpected visitor knocks at the door in the dead of night, shaking up all that Rusty-James believed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

He has been gone for a week when the knocking begins. Rusty-James sighs, bleary-eyed, and starts towards the door, wondering whose ass he would have to kick tonight. The knocking persists, and the boy curses out, telling them to hold their damn horses. If it’s someone else come to offer apologies for The Motorcycle Boy, he’d fucking lose it.

He opens the door, and his brother smiles down at him. “Hello." The Motorcycle Boy says calmly. Rusty-James looks up at his brother and feels sick to his stomach. “Can I come in?" the older boy asks. Rusty-James cannot believe his beloved brother is there, smiling at him with his hands in his pockets.

Rusty-James closes the door. The Motorcycle Boy knocks again. His brother ignores it and searches the house for some alcohol. The Motorcycle Boy continues knocking. He knocks even though he has been dead a week now. Rusty-James swigs a mouthful of bitter beer and shudders. The knocking stops.

He won’t open that door. The dead man is still there, and Rusty-James knows it. He can smell the rot and dirt even as he sits in the bathtub, but the scent suddenly becomes sharper. It had been coming in and out for hours now, as the creature — it cannot be his brother, his brother is dead — paces the hall, waiting to be let in. It seems to have left the hall, and the worst part of it going away means Rusty-James is truly alone now. The boy stifles a sob and holds himself, a strong hug nobody else could offer. What else was he supposed to do?

There was a knock on the back door, and the teenager screamed, his ragged nails biting into his skin as he jolts. The knocking stops suddenly, and Rusty-James knows what it knows.

The back door is never locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Still just transferring from tumblr. I got the idea for this one at like 2 in the morning and had to write zombie/vampire/demon/whatever you choose to believe MB is coming home to see his baby bro.  
> As always, critiques are always welcome, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
